Fade Away
by Neptunesdemon
Summary: Duo is greeted with his roommate drunk and he learns a few things he never thought he'd hear. A drunken and somewhat bipolar Wufei and an angry Duo. That's the most I can say as far as a summary. I suck at them, but please read if you like 5x2.


Author's Note: I have to try and do a one shot. I'm working on a 1x2 fic at the moment and I wanted to quickly go back to my original pairing focus (2x5/5x2). I also wanted to do a one-shot fic. It has point it may have a lemon, maybe a lime. I don't know. Go read.

Duo jumped awake from his peaceful sleep at the sound of a loud crash coming from downstairs. With a glance at the clock that read five minutes to two, he assumed it hadn't been too long since he had fallen asleep. As much as he wanted to stay in bed, he knew that someone was downstairs and he would have to go and find out who it was. With a sigh he lifted himself out of the bed, his mind and vision sleep fogged. He opened his bedroom door to be greeted by the dark hallway and he headed to the stairs, his feet barely lifting up from the carpeted floor. He caught ear of another crash, this one sounding of glass shattering and he climbed down the steps. The crash he knew came from the kitchen and he headed there, meeting darkness again. Feeling against the kitchen wall, he found the switch. In a matter of seconds, the kitchen was filled with light, which Duo flinched momentarily from. By the kitchen sink, Duo's roommate stood holding one hand in the other. Duo found he swayed just a tad as he stood there and he moved in closer, stopping as he took in the scent of alcohol.

"Wufei?"

Turning around, Wufei frowned as he looked to Duo almost as if he had never seen him before. It was only when he took a step closer did he offer his roomie a smile.

"What are you still doing up?", he slurred heavily, leaning back on the sink.

Duo stood still, his eyes looking over Wufei's appearance. His friend didn't look too good and then he noticed he was bleeding as well.

"Jesus are you okay!"

Moving closer, Duo grabbed the kitchen towel from the refrigerator door. He made his way to Wufei, taking the boy's hand in his own to first search for glass. He then pressed the towel against it in an attempt to stop the bleeding. He had never actually seen Wufei this drunk. Tipsy but not full flaming drunk. The tequila and gin were radiating off of him and Duo swore he would become drunk just by the smell of him. He slowly pulled the wobbling boy over to the sink, where he turned on the faucet, placing Wufei's hand under the running water.

"You're so sweet.", Wufei drawled with a sloppy smile, "I'm lucky that I have you."

Duo didn't respond, he didn't even glance up; he only kept his eyes focused on the stainless steel of the sink. After a few moments, he pulled his roommate's hand from the water, looking at the cut to find it was still bleeding. Though it was nothing that a bandage couldn't stop.

"I'm sleepy.", Wufei mumbled falling forward.

His head buried itself in Duo's chest, his free hand reaching up to steady himself against Duo's shoulder. The sober boy only paused. He had never known what would make Wufei go on his drinking binges. As he noted before, he had never seen Wufei this drunk. He was aware that this wasn't the first time. There were plenty of times that he was greeted in the morning by the sound of Wufei's vomiting into the toilet. Almost every morning he had a hangover and lately he hadn't been going into work. It was only today that Duo had found out that Wufei had been fired. When he had called in to give Wufei a message, he was informed that he had been fired. He had been out of work for exactly a month. That had explained the delay in giving up his half of the rent. He sighed to himself as he heard the boy say something, but it was muffled against his t-shirt.

"Come on.", Duo urged, helping his Chinese roomie to stand up straight, "Let's go upstairs to the bathroom and get you a band-aid."

"But it's so far.", Wufei whined, trying to lean against Duo again.

However, the violet-eyed boy stopped him, gently leading him to the stairs. As they climbed the stairs slowly step by agonizing step, Wufei tripped and stumbled a few times, giving off drunken giggles every time. They finally made it to the landing, where Wufei stopped to straighten himself, as his face grew confused and almost pained.

"I think I have to throw up.", he informed Duo with a drunken grin.

"No not here!", Duo warned, pulling him to the bathroom, "Just a few more fee-"

Too late. Wufei had already doubled over, the night's content, which was mostly alcohol, spilling out onto the carpet. Duo groaned, swearing under his breath. He only leaned against the wall as Wufei continued to heave onto the floor. It didn't last too long and Duo watched as the boy began to giggle at the vomit on the floor.

"Holy shit.", the boy giggled looking up at Duo, "I just vomited on the floor."

At Wufei giggles, Duo angrily pushed himself away from the wall.

"This isn't a fucking joke, Wufei!", Duo reminded him angrily, grabbing him by the arm, "This is serious!"

Wufei said nothing, though he was still giggling as he was dragged into the bathroom. He allowed himself to be pushed onto the toilet bowl and nearly fell off. Luckily Duo caught him, righting him once again. His alcohol glazed eyes, stared up at the still angry boy and he reached out to pull the end of Duo's t-shirt. Violet eyes looked down at him and Wufei suddenly felt guilty and in dire need of a drink. His tongue was already heavy in his drunken stupor, but now as he looked up at the annoyed heart-shaped face he felt it became heavier. He only looked away as if ashamed. Even when he was drunk, he still felt everything. It didn't numb him enough. He needed sleep. No he needed more than that.

Duo turned to the small towel closet, collecting a washcloth, which he ran under water. He handed it to the Chinese boy, ordering him to clean his face with it. As Wufei reached for it, missing the terry cloth a few times, Duo noticed the vomit on his shirt. He sighed, pressing the cloth into Wufei's hands before moving closer to tug at Wufei's shirt.

"Hands up.", he ordered gently.

Wufei complied, nearly toppling over again and Duo pulled the shirt over his head.

"Why are you undressing me?", Wufei asked, dazedly glancing up at the braided teen in front of him.

"You're a mess.", Duo answered, flinging the shirt towards the hamper, "I think it's time for bed."

Wufei only shook his head. He wasn't ready for bed, all he had to do was put his shirt back on and head out to another bar. The last one had thrown him out and told him never to return. Standing from the toilet, Wufei tried to walk forward but ended up stumbling instead. Duo barely caught him, watching as Wufei's face contorted into a look he knew by now. Rushing over to the toilet, he quickly opened it guiding Wufei's head toward it. He was lucky that Wufei hadn't missed the bowl; he had enough mess to clean up already.

"Can you hold my hair back?", Wufei slurred before he was going again.

Duo complied, pulling back the black strands as Wufei continued to violently lose the remaining alcohol in his stomach. This was beginning to become too much. He never had the intention of having to deal with this. He had never expected this from Wufei. He wasn't like this. Or so he had thought. Now it was as if he was a completely different person. Or maybe, Duo just hadn't been paying that much attention. Then again it wasn't as if he and Wufei were really friends. They were roommates; they had conversations, shared meals and barely hang out. They had their separate lives. He didn't think that Wufei paid any attention to him.

The thought pulled at something inside him and he looked down to the now moaning boy. It's not that he didn't care about Wufei; it was only that he wasn't that close to him. Though it's not as if he hadn't tried to get close. The boy was sort of distant. He liked his privacy or so it seemed. Or rather, he seemed to have a knack for avoiding Duo as of late.

"I think I'm done.", Wufei announced, lifting his head.

He wiped his chin with the back of his hand, accepting the washcloth as Duo handed it back to him after picking it up from the floor. As he wiped his face he stood, turning to the sink. There he rinsed his mouth as Duo continued to watch him. He wasn't exactly sure why he was watching him and he wasn't about to ask. He didn't think he'd be able to form the words. He couldn't think right when he was in Duo's presence. It didn't help matters any that he was drunk and on the brink of becoming sober. His ebony eyes looked into the mirror, connecting with reflected violet, his stomach curling as his heart began pounding. Now he was ready for bed. He couldn't take this anymore. He pushed himself away from the sink, turning to face the door.

"I wanna go to bed now.", he slurred in a low voice.

"Don't you want your band-aid?", Duo asked moving forward.

Wufei only shook his head, stumbling forward intent on getting to his room and locking himself inside of it. He felt the boy come behind him, an arm wrapping around him to steady him and Wufei cried out angrily, pushing him away.

"No! Don't touch me!"

Duo now shocked, backed away once he righted himself. He watched as Wufei turned burning eyes to him and he shrank away some more.

"I'm sorry.", he apologized in a small voice, "I was only trying to help."

"Just don't touch me!", Wufei repeated.

Then he was storming off in a drunken rage to his bedroom, the door slamming close loud enough to startle the still shaken boy in the bathroom. In his room, Wufei stumbled to his bed, landing on it as he tripped and fell. He groaned as he climbed toward the center, his face burying into his pillow. He didn't bother with his shoes or pants. He only felt like screaming. But instead he gave a sob, tears burning behind his eyes that he clenched them tightly. He rolled onto his stomach, feeling the room spin around him. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes, only to find Duo staring back at him in his mind.

"Go away.", he said aloud, his hands pushing at nothing, "Leave me alone."

He turned onto his side, curling into a fetal position, his arms wrapping about himself. He wanted nothing more but to drink again, let his brain go foggy. He found Duo looking back at him still and he opened his eyes. He couldn't fall asleep unless Duo faded away. He wouldn't leave him in peace.

"Go away, Duo.", Wufei whispered, willing himself to close his eyes, "Fade away."

Instead the image grew stronger, the violet eyes staring back at him blankly. Then he was speaking to him, calling him over and over again. Wufei curled into himself even tighter, his nails digging into the flesh of his arms. Why wouldn't Duo listen to him? He didn't want him there. He wanted him to. . .

"Go away!", his voice boomed as he sat up.

It was then he noticed his door was open and he found Duo standing in the doorway, his wide eyes looking in at him. He was too tired to deal with this right now. What was it that he wanted? His mind was still groggy and he was sure that he was still drunk so he didn't care. He only lay back on the bed, one arm falling over his eyes. He really wanted that drink. Silently, Duo made his way into the room, watching down as Wufei lay there. He wasn't sure what was wrong with the boy, but he didn't trust to leave him alone. Taking a seat on the side of the bed, his hands slowly reached out for Wufei's feet, ready to remove the sneakers. He slowly attended to it, making sure that Wufei wasn't ready to attack him for the contact. However, the sleepy grumble that came in his direction told Duo that Wufei was barely aware of anything. With that he began removing the other sneaker, followed by the boy's socks. His hands then reached up to the fastening of Wufei's jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping them. That caught Wufei's attention and the boy looked up drunkenly, his eyes asking the question his voice couldn't' have possibly managed.

"You have vomit on your jeans.", was the explanation Duo gave, standing up to pull the jeans off.

Wufei lay completely still, showing no objection but still as confused as ever. Once the pants were off leaving Wufei in his boxers, Duo rolled them up before carrying them out of the room and back to the bathroom. Wufei only waited silently, not sure if Duo was going to return or not. Maybe he had finally decided to leave him alone for once.

"Are you thirsty?"

Duo's voice now came from the other side of his bed and Wufei slowly turned his head to meet him. Do held a glass of water out for him and Wufei looked at it as if it were poison. He was thirsty, but not for that. With a grin he lifted himself from his bed, walking over to his dresser. Clothes were flung askew as he searched fervently through his draws. Finally he gave a sound of appreciation as he pulled out a bottle of vodka, turning and displaying it for Duo who only frowned setting the water down on a side table.

"Want some?", Wufei offered, uncapping it.

Duo only scoffed in disgust, his eyes glaring at him. Wufei only shrugged as he rose the bottle to his lips. That was the last straw and Duo stormed over to him, reaching out to pull the bottle away. Wufei frowned, pulling it out of reach just as Duo reached him.

"What are you doing?", he demanded, moving the bottle away from Duo's reaching hand.

"What does it look like I'm doing?", Duo asked sarcastically, "I'm trying to stop you from drinking yourself to death."

Wufei only gave a chuckle, bringing the bottle to his lips again. He wasn't going to drink himself to death; he was just going to drink until the boy in front of him melted away.

"Wufei, give it to me.", Duo ordered, Wufei scowling.

"But it's mine!", he snapped, pushing Duo away, "Get your own."

"Wufei, give me the fucking bottle!", Duo finally screamed, pushing the boy back.

He stumbled back into the dresser, the bottle dropping from his hand with its contents spilling out onto the carpet. Wufei stopped, his eyes looking back at his pissed roommate as he snatched the bottle up from the floor.

"That's mine.", Wufei said in a weak voice.

"Who cares, Wufei!", Duo shouted, his hands tightening around the bottle, "Look at what this shit is doing to you! You're not yourself anymore! You're moody, you're depressed and you lost your job! It's killing you, Wufei!"

"No you are!", Wufei shouted, pushing away from the dresser.

He came forward clumsily, snatching the bottle away from Duo with much effort. He didn't drink from it, but he threw it across the room, the glass and liquor raining onto the floor.

"Everyday, you're all I see, all I think about!", Wufei yelled pushing Duo back forcefully, "I get this fucking drunk because I don't want to deal with you! I can't stand the site of you! I hate looking at you and yet there you are! I live with you and I can't get away from you! You're in my dreams; you're in my head! I want you to disappear, Duo! I want you to go away!"

Duo had fallen back onto the bed, his violet eyes glaring up at the now ranting Chinese teen in front of him. He didn't want to stay like this; he had no idea what would happen next with Wufei in this mood. Now he paced back and forth mumbling the words go away over and over again.

"But you won't leave!", he finally cried, turning back to Duo, "You insist on being this fucking stain in my mind! What the fuck do you want from me! Why do you stare at me? Isn't it bad enough that I'm now fucking insane because of you! I'm so deep in fucking depression because of you! It's your entire fault you know! You never told me that it was so fucking easy to want you!"

The last words were what caused Duo to freeze in complete shock. He hadn't expected anything like that. He didn't want to have heard anything like that and he sat up as Wufei moved closer to the bed.

"Wufei-"

"You never told me.", Wufei cut him off, kneeling in front of him, "You never told me."

His head fell into Duo's lap, his arms wrapping around the boy's waist. Duo rested his hands on Wufei's shoulder; ready to push him off, when he heard the muffled sob. He found Wufei's shoulders shaking as he began to softly sob in his lap, his arms gripping to him tighter.

"I hate you.", Wufei finally said between sobs, "You made me love you when I didn't want to. So I wanted to make you disappear. Even if it was only for a few hours, I wanted you gone. But you won't leave, Duo. You won't leave me alone."

Duo couldn't answer and he wasn't sure how to. He hadn't been prepared to deal with something like this; he had never thought that something like this could happen to him. Or to Wufei for that matter. He also wasn't prepared for the next turn events. Soon he found himself, staring up into coal colored eyes as Wufei had pushed him farther back onto the bed.

"What do you want from me, Duo?", Wufei asked, his eyes staring down at him.

They ran along the length of Duo's body, making the boy squirm uncomfortably. He wasn't sure what was bound to happen if he stayed there, so he decided to try and leave. Or at least change his position. But as he sat up, Duo was pushed back against the bed, Wufei now straddling him.

"Wufei-"

"Is this what you want?", Wufei asked, letting his eyes fall to where his hand began to raise Duo's shirt.

Duo slapped his hand away, pulling his shirt back down, but Wufei ignored it. Both hands now raising the t-shirt as he lowered his head to kiss the flesh of Duo's stomach. Duo lifted his head, pushing the boy aside or rather trying to.

"Stop it.", he begged softly, Wufei only smirking.

His hands were now busy running themselves over Duo's skin, his mouth finding the pink nub that was exposed from Duo's raised shirt. Duo had to bite his lip not to gasp as he was teased unmercifully. He couldn't allow Wufei to do this. He wouldn't allow it to happen. His hands forcefully took hold of Wufei's dark strands, pulling his head away from him so that their eyes connected.

"Stop it!", he hissed, his eyes glaring, "I don't want this from you. Not like-""

The next he hadn't expected either and his vision was blinded with painful colors as a heavy hand ripped across his face. His hands let go of Wufei's hair; one rising to cradled his smarting cheek. In his own anger, he shoved Wufei off of him, rising from the bed.

"You son of bitch.", he swore, his back facing the bed.

Wufei looked up with wide, confused eyes. He had no idea what he had just done or why he had done it for that matter. He only knew that he couldn't stop himself. He hadn't meant to do it.

"I'm sorry.", he apologized, trying to rise from the bed, "Duo-"

"Just stay away from me.", Duo told him leaving the room.

He didn't listen, following the boy out of the room and into his own. By now, Wufei's eyes were brimming with unshed tears and he stood in the door way as Duo examined his cheek in the mirror.

"I'm sorry.", Wufei repeated, walking in.

He brought himself closer, his arms wrapping around Duo from behind, the braided boy tensing.

"Wufei, let me go.", Duo ordered firmly, trying to free himself.

"I'm sorry.", the sloe-eyed boy repeated, burying his face in Duo's neck, "I didn't mean it."

Duo stopped struggling as he felt the tears against his neck, watching in the mirror as Wufei was crying once again. There was something definitely wrong with him and Duo wasn't exactly sure if he was able to deal with this or not. Was this why Wufei had started drinking, because he hated Duo? Did he allow himself to become this way because he loved him and didn't want to? Duo couldn't understand it. What was so wrong with loving him? Then again, as he caught himself, he wondered why he would even care.

"I'm sorry."

He barely heard the words as Wufei hugged him tighter, his arms lowering to wrap around his waist. Duo couldn't allow himself to let it get out of hand again, so he gently began to pry Wufei's arms away. Turning to face him, Duo stopped as Wufei leaned forward. His lips pressed against his own and Duo pulled away, shaking his head.

"No."

"I'm sorry.", Wufei whispered, his lips brushing Duo's, "Please."

Duo shook his head again, trying to pull away again, but failing. His lips were caught again and he could only stand there as Wufei pulled him closer.

"Stop it.", he tried to say, put instead Wufei's tongue took advantage of the moment to slide inside.

Duo couldn't help but push his tongue back against his, tasting the remnants of the vodka. He shouldn't be encouraging this. It wasn't right and Wufei was drunk. He couldn't let it go on. He pulled away again, wanting to object, but Wufei took to teasing his neck with his stroking tongue and gentle nibbles. It was all Duo could take and he soon melted, drunk off of the small pleasure he was getting. He had to fight it though and he did, pulling away completely and out of Wufei's reach.

"Not like this.", was all he said, turning away.

"Duo-"

"Why can't you love me?", Duo asked suddenly, wanting to know.

Wufei kept silent, unsure of how to answer that question. He didn't want to answer it was more like it, but as Duo looked back at him he knew the boy wouldn't allow him not to.

"Why do you hate me?", Duo tried instead.

"Because, I love you.", Wufei answered, "And I can't help but hate knowing that you couldn't give two flying fucks what happens to me in the next two seconds."

Duo couldn't believe what he was hearing. Wufei was now accusing him of paying absolutely no attention to him at all. If anyone should be complaining it would make a lot more sense if it were him. Wufei may not have gotten his undivided attention, but he got most of it. It was Wufeiwho paid no attention to Duo at all. Or rather, tried not to. It wasn't Duo's fault that Wufei had fallen in love with him. He hadn't asked him to and he didn't make him. So Wufei had only himself to blame if he needed someone to blame at all.

"It's your own fault.", Duo worded out loud.

Wufei had no response for that as he stood watching Duo. It was a possibility that it was his own fault. After all, maybe he _had _wanted to fall in love with Duo. He ran a hand through his open hair, closing his eyes to allow himself to think. He had never thought that everything would get like this and now that it was, he wanted to make things as they used to be. It was much better when he knew that Duo was his roommate and friend, nothing more and nothing less. Why had he been so afraid that he had fallen in love with him?

"Wufei?"

The call of his name caused him to glance up into his roommate's eyes and he felt his heart begin to beat again. He wanted to love him; he knew that he did. But. . .

"What if you don't love me as well?"

The question was the gateway for a long and tense silence. Duo stared back into ebony eyes as Wufei watched him with patience and anxiety. He wasn't sure if he was meant to hear that question or rather if it was meant for him to answer. Either way he was at a loss for words. Finally it ended when Wufei spoke up, apologizing for the entire events of the night before turning to leave.

"Wufei wait.", Duo stopped him, turning him back to, "What do you expect me to tell you? Earlier you kept asking me what I wanted from you. I want to know the truth. Everything."

"No."

"Please!", Duo cried impatiently and Wufei sighed.

He let his head hang slightly as he avoided Duo's stare, finding that Duo had taken hold of his hand. It was an act of comfort and Wufei appreciated it. His stomach was nervous at the moment and it calmed him to know that Duo was ready to listen to him.

"I want you to love me, Duo.", Wufei admitted sadly, "I don't hate you, I just…can't explain it. I only wanted you to leave because I figured that if you weren't here, if you faded away, it wouldn't hurt as much as you being here. I'm sorry."

Pulling away, Wufei headed out of the room, ignoring as Duo called out to him. His own bed was his destination and he didn't stop until he got there, burying himself under the sheets. He had just confronted the greatest problem of his life and now he didn't feel relieved at all, he felt even more confused. Almost hollow and empty. His eyes closed in a forced attempt of sleep and he sighed to find Duo was still there in the back of his mind. He had hoped that he would be gone, but then again, he didn't want him to go now. Now he wanted him to stay. Maybe the reason why this image of Duo stayed with him was because he was aware that the real Duo wasn't. He let it go, not bothering with it anymore. He was too tired and too sober to care. He was now intent on falling asleep when he felt his bed shift, his eyes opening to find Duo beside him.

"Duo-"

He was silenced as soft lips descended onto his, his mouth returning the kiss without thought. His hands brought him closer, fingering the soft strands held in the long braid. He wasn't sure what was happening or why it was happening, but he didn't stop it. He thought only once that he probably should, but it didn't happen however. His mouth was too busy tasting every bit of skin it could find as Duo began to undress. His mind was no longer working and his body was as if it was set on auto drive.

Duo squirmed as Wufei's mouth continued to tease him before finally returning to his, lingering in a deep and hungry kiss. He had no idea what he was doing or why he was doing this for that matter, but he didn't much care. He had acted on impulse and gut feelings and he was not going to turn back now. He didn't much think he could. He was now clinging to the Chinese boy as he felt the pressure of Wufei pressing into him. Then they were moving and it seemed as if he lost all inkling of the outside world. There was nothing to him but the pleasure of Wufei within him and he never wanted it to stop. Wufei was lost in pleasure himself, savoring every moment, the feeling of being this close. Finally he had him and even the faintest thought that it may not be forever didn't bother him. He had him now and that was most important.

The two continued to move with each other, pants and moans filling Wufei's room. Duo was the first to go over the edge, his legs wrapping around Wufei's waist as his back arched. Wufei's name spilled from his lips as he came to completion and that was all Wufei needed before he followed. He muffled his groan in Duo's neck as he finally released himself. The two collapsed against each other, both of their breathing heavy. There were no words exchanged, since the two were lip locked at the moment, though they kept silent as they pulled away. Wufei rolled off of the braided boy who seemed reluctant to let him go, his eyes watching Duo as he began to drift off to sleep.

"Duo."

Two sleepy eyes opened to stare at Wufei in question, the braided boy moving closer to him.

"What did..why…why did-"

Duo stopped Wufei's stammering with a kiss, Wufei taking part as their tongues lazily moved against each other. Pulling away for air, Duo gave the sloe-eyed boy a sleepy smile.

"Because you love me.", Duo explained, "And I want you to."

"And how do you feel?", he asked nervously as Duo pulled closer.

"I noticed I loved you too, but I didn't want to notice it.", Duo admitted confused by his own answer and falling asleep, "You were so distant at times, I guess I just tried to ignore what I was feeling, growing angry while you were going crazy."

Wufei smiled, knowing he was in fact going crazy. But he didn't mind that Duo was the part of the problem, he was now part of the solution. He closed his eyes ready to fall asleep, finding a smiling Duo looking back at him. He didn't need _him_ anymore when he had the real thing beside him and his mouth formed a smile as the image began to disappear. As it began to fade away.

Owari

O.o' I have no idea what I just wrote here. Sorry about that people. I had to change the ending cause I was making it a death fic but I wasn't in the mood to do that. So read review. Try not to flame. All right then, I'm out.


End file.
